Hulk VS Blanka
Hulk vs Blanka is a What-if Death Battle. Description Marvel vs Street Fighter! If these two angry green beasts fought each other in a Death Battle, who would win? Interlude Wiz: Rage, a powerful emotion, solidified by these two green behemoths. Boomstick: Hulk, the Green Goliath... Wiz: ...And Blanka, the man-beast of Brazil. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Hulk Wiz: Bruce Banner was born to Rebecca and Brian Banner , but he grew up in a abusive background his Alcoholic father Brian beat his son and wife , and this affected young Bruce's mental state. Boomstick: But one Day Brian got so mad he beat his wife and killed her , that's so Mean ! Wiz: Brian was locked up and Bruce was sent to live with distant relatives , eventually Bruce did well at School and was eventually hired by the government to test a Gamma Bomb. Boomstick: All was going well until an idiot teenage called Rick Jones broke into the site as a joke , Bruce went out onto the test site to remove him , getting Rick to safety , Bruce was then bombarded by Gamma rays as the bomb went off. Wiz: Bruce appeared perfectly healthy despite the Gamma rays but wasn't every time the moon rose , Banner would transform into a Great big version of himself known as the Hulk. Boomstick: Hulk was hunted by the military as a result and many attempts were made to capture him , but none were successful, eventually Hulk's method of transformation changed now he would transform as soon as he became angry. Wiz: Hulk is an extremely powerful being , he is extremely strong in his base form Hulk can easily lift cars and trucks and toss them with ease and shatter buildings, he is also extremely fast with a single leap Hulk can travel miles and once jumped so high he ended up in space. Boomstick: Once he is in this form , Hulk's abilities will increase the more pissed he is , Hulk has become so strong he can lift a 150 Billion tonne Mountain with ease and even managed to lift and throw Thor's hammer a Weapon that is made out of a Dwarf star ! Wiz: Also Hulk's Strength levels are potentially limitless , but he has to get extremely angry in order to accomplish such feats as lifting Thor's hammer , also Hulk possesses a healing factor that extremely quick at regenerating flesh. Boomstick: Hulk's healing factor is Op , most bullets bounce off his skin and only extremely tough metals such as Adamantuim or Vibranium can pierce his skin , But if Hulk is extremely angry they will have no effect on him. Wiz: Hulk has many forms and personality changes , such as Savage Hulk , Savage Hulk is an extremely strong version of Hulk , who possesses a mind of a child , this Hulk was strong enough to Obliterate a Asteroid bigger than our Moon ! Boomstick: Wow that is impressive, there is also Professor Hulk , who is the smartest version of Hulk but lacks fighting skill and their is World War Hulk , this Hulk was so powerful he basically defeated the majority of the Marvel Universe and became king of the Planet Skaar What the Heck ! Wiz: But Hulk's Strongest Form is his WorldBreaker Form , in this form he Destroyed the Planet Kerklar in just Four Punches and survived it's destruction , A Planet that is several times bigger than Jupiter. Boomstick: Hulk is no pushover were talking about a guy who has taken down a Variety of different foes , He has obliterated Iron Man's Hulkbuster armour several times , beaten the Fantastic Four ,Red Hulk , Abomination, Doctor Strange , Wolverine and the God of Thunder Thor , Jeez he's tough. Wiz: Hulk has also survived having his flesh being destroyed by Vector and regenerated it back from a skeleton in a matter on seconds, survived hits from Galactus hit and has survived being hit by multiple Supernova's at once. Boomstick: Hulk is an expert hand to hand combatant having defeated Wolverine who is a master of several martial arts and has a lot more experience than the Hulk, Hulk's age is rapidly slowed by his healing factor, making him appear extremely Young. Wiz: In despite of all this Hulk is not invincible , his Gamma radiation can be drained causing him great pain and causes him to lose his powers , and is vulnerable to Magic this is how Doctor Doom was able to one shot him, if an opponent is quick enough and hits hard enough Hulk can be defeated , Captain America used pressure points to defeat Hulk defeating him but once Hulk is in his stronger forms this is not possible and other methods must be used. Boomstick: Even though Hulk's Anger makes him stronger it makes him lose all self control and will make him attack friend and foe with hesitation, also Hulk cannot survive in Space, although his healing factor prevents him from dying from it instantly after six hours hulk's lungs will give in and he will die so, so it's a No No to space travel. Wiz: Also while Banner is a extremely smart and renowned Nuclear Physicist, Hulk isn't anywhere near as smart and prefers to rely on others to come up with amazing strategies while he beats up an opponent, and Hulk's Anger makes him blind and vulnerable to surprise attacks and his huge body, makes him a big target and makes him slow to attack, Boomstick: But if you piss off this dude you better being pleading for mercy! ' Hulk " Hulk smash !! " Blanka Wiz: When he was a child Jimmy Blanka was a pale skinned Brazilian boy but after a tragic plane crane of which he barely survived Blanka was trapped in the Amazon '''Boomstick: How did he become Jungle Frankestein then explain that to me Wiz ' Wiz: We're getting there Boomstick After Surviving on Electric eels as a food source Blanka became immune to electricity and his Skin turned green after absorbing a tonne of chlorophyl 'Boomstick: After making his way back to civilisation Blanka decided to make some friends expect he choose the worst person to be friends with Dan Hibiki ' Wiz: Then Blanka decided to enter the World warrior tournament and discovered he was an extremely agile combatant ducking and diving his way around foes '''Boomstick: Blanka has a variety of moves like the beast roll a move where he hurtles into foes like a ball knocking them aside Wiz: Blanka's most powerful moves are his Shout of Earth attack when he slams the ground with massive bolts of electricity delivering massive electric shocks and launch a more powerful roll called the Ground Shave Roll Boomstick: But his most powerful attack is the Lightning Electric Cannon where he hurtles towards Opponents as a ball of Electric destruction so Look out Wiz: Blanka has taken on the likes Zangief, M. Bison, Akuma and Dan Hibiki and his vicious fighting style makes him extremely unpredictable and deadly Boomstick: Blanka's speed and agility make him extremely quick so he can dodge a lot of attacks Blanka is quite friendly and playful but if pissed he enters an uncontrolled rage ' Wiz: Blanka may be powerful but he lacks any proper formal training as he was only taught by Dan Hibiki making pretty darn useless at fighting refined martieux artists '''Boomstick: But with such a deadly moveset Blanka is one of the deadliest and agile combatants of the Street fighter franchise ' Blanka roars Pre-Death battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all '''Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight In Brazil Blanka was being carried around by the local townspeople as he had recently won the World warrior tournament suddenly a group of people are seen running in the distance and Hulk is seen chasing after them Blanka leaps to the ground and walks in front of Hulk Blanka: Hey Jerk stop hurting my people now scram Hulk: No Hulk smash you Blanka: I'll make this quick for you you green bogey Both getting into fighting positions Fight! Hulk leaps at Blanka and tries to punch him but Blanka leaps over him and Kicks Hulk in the face then grapples Hulk and throws him over his shoulder Hulk jumps up and uppercuts Blanka then punches him in the chest Hulk: Hulk stop you Blanka: Oh yeah I'm just getting warmed up Blanka beast rolls into Hulk who kicks Blanka and shoves him into the ground Blanka then bites Hulks arm and he roars in pain Blanka then starts releasing a massive electric blast as he activates his Shout of Earth attack electrocuting Hulk then throwing him into a wall Hulk: Uh Hulk Smash you! Hulk leaps into the air and punches the ground creating a massive shockwave destroying some buildings and knocking Blanka back the two start exchanging punches with Blanka receiving most of the abuse Blanka then hits Hulk with the Ground Shave roll Hulk then dodges another blow from Blanka and starts slamming him into the ground several times injuring Blanka he then manages to break free and leaps to his feet Blanka: Taste my Fury Blanka then rolls into Hulk with his Lightning Electric Cannon and electrocutes him Hulk is knocked through several buildings Blanka: Well, that takes care of you Hulk: Hulk Going to pound you Blanka: What! Hulk charged into Blanka and starts rapidly punching him Breaking Bones and slams Blanka into the ground killing him the people run away as Hulk beats his chest Hulk: Hulk strongest one there is ! K.O! Results Boomstick: First DK now Blanka can anyone beat Hulk Wiz: While Blanka was more agile had more an arsenal and electric attacks kept Hulk on his toes Hulk had the edge in every other category 'Boomstick: Hulk has survived a lot more deadlier attacks then anything Blanka could dish out such as surviving being hit by Galactus and While Blanka is only Human Hulk can smash planets in Worldbreaker form so he was much stronger looks like Blanka got Smashed ' Wiz: The Winner is Hulk Advantages and Disadvantages Hulk: Winner + Faster + More intelligent + More Durable + More experience + Stronger - Wasn't as agile - Didn't have as much of an arsenal - Struggled against Blanka's electric attacks Blanka: Loser + Was more agile + Had more of an arsenal + Electric attacks were effective against Hulk - Slower - Weaker - Dumber - Not as Durable - Less experience Trivia * Special thanks to Shrek-it Ralph for making the awesome TN for this battle How many stars would you rate this battle (Hulk VS Blanka)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs Street Fighter' Themed Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:Fistfight Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies